33 Zen Lane
by Hiraedd
Summary: Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones have a lot to deal with. Not only do they have to hide their relationship and deal with unwanted jerks, they must figure out how to stop Hannah’s parents evil designs before it’s too late....


33 Zen Lane  
  
Author: Hiraedd  
  
Rating: R, just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, yadda yadda yadda. Well, I suppose Emily Abbott is mine, pitiful little creature that she is.  
  
Summary: Hannah and Susan have a lot to deal with. Not only do they have to hide their relationship and deal with unwanted jerks, they must figure out how to stop Hannah's parents evil designs before it's too late....  
  
Ah yes, and the obligatory WARNING of course. While this story is not going to be only a romance, the main female lead is involved in a relationship with another girl. Yes, you've heard that right ladies and gents, this is FEMSLASH. So if that squicks you out, find something else to read.  
  
::sighs in relief:: there now no one can complain that I didn't tell 'em. And on with the show.  
  
* * *  
  
Emily always tells me that she couldn't do it herself. It would drive her mad, all the sneaking and hiding. The glances that I hope one will think simply mean *Hey old chum, nice to see you*, when it's really more like *Ohmigod she's sexy when she smiles*. That our handholding will simply be taken as childish affection. That our long times alone together, sequestered away will merely be read as the snobbishness of two best friends-- or perhaps a strange, Ravenclaw-like devotion to study.  
  
I suppose that's why Emily is going out with that boy...what's his name? Ah yes, Kevin Whit-something-or-other. Absolutely no passion there, that's plain for anyone to see. And yet, I suppose that it's comfortable for Em, going out with him. She never has to worry what people might think, and always has a date for dances. They've been going out for two years now. Maybe they'll even get married, our parents allowing. But that's how my sister is. Always falling into things, never making any real choices, just whatever is convenient.  
  
Susan and I have been seeing each other ever since fourth year. It helps that I'm a prefect, and have had my room since fifth year. It also helps that we're both in Hufflepuff. No one ever pays much attention to our house, just assuming that we all must be somewhere in the castle, puttering along, patient and hardworking as ever. Or maybe kids from the other house will notice us if they need help in a particularly nasty job, or maybe a tutor. Hufflepuffs make much better tutors than Ravenclaws. We have more patience.  
  
I brushed my hair quickly, ruthlessly tearing the brush through my auburn tangles. Slyly checking behind me in the full-length mirror I saw that Susan was still abed. I'd have to wake her soon if she wanted breakfast. And then there was our little project to attend to before classes.  
  
Next time I glanced behind me in the mirror I saw her clear gray eyes staring at me. Smiling, I stared at her in the mirror, pretending to be still occupied with brushing my hair, all my attention on her ever- advancing figure. She was built tall and lean, whipcord body naturally tan and muscled. I sighed in pleasure and leaned back into her as she wrapped her arms around me, putting my own chubby hands over her slim, tapered ones. Her fingernails were well filed, blunt and devoid of nail polish, as always. They always made me itch to pick up a pen and sketch them. Whenever I told Susan that, she would laugh and say she had found my kink.  
  
"Staring at my hands again? I've caught you Hannah! You can't deny it your obsession any longer." Susan laughed into my ear, and I felt my cheeks go red, embarrassed to have been caught staring at them. I squeezed her hands, and then turned around in her embrace, resting my hands on the slim line of her hips. She rested her arms around my more comfortably padded backside. I was inclined to call it chubby, or plump. Susan preferred the words voluptuous and curvy.  
  
Staring up at her, I smiled. "Well, they are beautiful," I said. I looked into her eyes and pouted. "When are you going to let me draw you?" I asked. For all of Susan's shamelessness when we were alone, I had been having a devil of a time getting her to consent to letting me put her down on paper.  
  
"Maybe later," she replied somewhat distractedly, and that was the only warning I had before she swooped her head down and laid her lips on mine. My body tingled in excitement. No matter how many times I had seen her naked, how many times our mouths had met, our limbs entangled together, how many times I had seen her face in climaxing ecstasy, Susan could still arouse me with a smile.  
  
I didn't think I would ever tire of her lips soft and velvety against mine, tongues entwining. I tangled my hands in her short mop of black hair, conceding my mouth to hers and gripping her tighter. My whole body seemed over sensitized and I was painfully aware of my robes that separated me from her angular body and roaming hands. Suddenly I was regretting getting dressed for the day. Her tongue stroking mine created pangs of desire shooting all through my body, culminating in some place lower down. Just as Susan was feverishly helping divest me of my robes-- hindered by the fact that I was simultaneously trying to kiss my way down her body-- the alarm went off.  
  
The insistent ringing of my wand so startled me, shattering the heated, hushed atmosphere that I actually jumped backward. Unfortunately, my robes were half-undone and hanging off me, twisting about my body in convoluted folds. In my sudden movement my feet got entangled with them, causing the part of my robes still attached to me to pull me down to the floor where I lay feebly trying to straighten my arms from my legs. It had happened so fast that all Susan could do was stand there and stare.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to help me?" I asked indignantly, twisting my head up awkwardly to give her a pleading look. She broke out of her stupor and rushed over. After many painful contortions of my body, detangling charms, and curses, everything was in its proper place. Taking Susan's offered hand, I pulled myself onto my feet, then rushed over to my still buzzing wand and gasped out "silencio!" giving a grateful sigh of relief as silence rang out through the room.  
  
I turned around to find that Susan had dressed into her school robes and was getting her books together. She looked at me, and her mouth kept twitching upwards. "What?" I asked, somewhat irritably.  
  
"Only you, Hannah, only you..." Seeing her smile I felt my anger drain away and had to smile in return. I guess that it had been kind of funny. She marched over to me and shoved a bag in my hands. My book bag. Glancing at the clock I saw that breakfast was almost over. "Shit" I muttered.  
  
"We'll have to hurry if we want time to eat," Susan said cheerily as she started making her way towards the door, "but if we leave now we can make it. We don't want to be late to our first class either. McGonagall isn't one to forgive and forget. Remember that one time Ellie was a half hour late? I thought that McGonagall--" Reaching her, I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, cutting her off.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, and by the look in her eyes I could tell she knew that I was thanking her for more than helping free me from my robes this morning.  
  
She smiled and looking me in the eyes said, "you know I'd do anything for you, Hannah," before turning around and walking out the door. I gave one last despairing glance in the mirror at my hair before turning around and following her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was lunchtime, and Megan, Emily and I were making our way to the Great Hall. I was so distracted by the thoughts of seeing Susan and getting a chance to work on our plan that I almost didn't notice that I had bumped into someone. I was all prepared to mutter a hasty "sorry" and continue on my way when I felt my arm taken in a firm grip from behind and a masculine voice calling, "Hannah, wait!" I turned around and saw a tall, solidly built young man. His good-natured face and broad jaw were currently sporting a friendly grin, and he ran his hand through his short cut sandy blond hair, giving it a charmingly mussed look. I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Kevin, Kevin Entwhistle." He stuck his hand out confidently, and, groaning inside, I took it, looking around me for an escape. But Megan was giggling, and giving me a thumbs up. Megan and I were friends of sorts, but I never told her anything really important. So of course she didn't understand enough to know that I wanted out. Emily did. My sister knows everything and is very understanding. Unfortunately she is also easily overpowered. I could only resign myself to my fate as I watched her dragged away by Megan. Leaving me alone with Kevin Entwhistle.  
  
"Hello," I said politely. "Did you want something?" But I could already tell just by looking in his eyes what he wanted. They were arrogant, raking my body up and down, shining with a smooth easy confidence that sent uneasy chills through me.  
  
"Would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Madam Puddifoot's is supposed to have live entertainment." Seeing my rather blank look, he smiled even more disarmingly and continued. "I know it seems rather sudden, and we don't even know each other, but you're a beautiful girl, Hannah, and I've been trying to gather up the courage to talk to you for a while now." He smiled sheepishly, and I felt my stomach roil. He had been meaningfully stroking my arm as he spoke, and he kept it resting there.  
  
Not this again. Not only did Hufflepuff have a reputation for producing good tutors and hard workers, it also had a reputation for producing devoted girlfriends and easy lays. No important man was complete without a Hufflepuff wife at his side. Narcissa Malfoy? Came from Hufflepuff originally. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sharon Crouch? The same. *Perfect*, men thought. *Sweet, but too dumb to try anything, sure to be faithful, and compliant enough to do anything I want*. It made me shake just to think about it.  
  
I was doubly in trouble. Not only was I in Hufflepuff, I looked kind and sweet and a little bit silly. It was nothing I could help, or so Susan and Em had often told me when I would despairingly say that I was heading over to the library to find a body transmogrification spell. I just looked, well... touchable. And I had never wished that I didn't more than I did now, with this guys hands resting on my shoulders and my naked body playing in full color in his mind. When would people learn?  
  
I maneuvered myself out from under him and put the most disdainful look I could in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll be busy this weekend." I said as nicely as I could, while still letting the disinterest creep into my tone, invading it like hoar frost, letting, I hoped, it chill and deter. With an ever-impending sense of doom, I could see him smoothly opening his mouth to try another line. "Well, it was nice meeting you..." What was his name again?  
  
"Kevin," he supplied helpfully.  
  
"Yes, Kevin, but I really must be on my way--" I tried to escape back into the crowd. He must have seen it coming, because he snagged an arm around my waist and deepened his dimples.  
  
"Well, if you're too busy this weekend, will you go for a walk with me around the lake this evening? I know the most beautiful spot of beach on the east side of the lake, sand like silk, and I swear the water's warmer there too." His voice had deepened, sending a vibrating feeling all throughout my body. Unfortunately for poor Kevin, the feelings he was creating were not ones of sexual lust, but rather of intense frustration. I removed myself once again. "I'm sorry, I really couldn't," I murmured. Time for Escape Plan, Try Two.  
  
With renewed vigor at the thought of getting out of there, I started to turn away. "Oh look, I have to go," I said brightly, waving randomly into the crowd of people heading to lunch. "That's Allisandra. Hey, Ali!" With that, I rushed off into the stream of people heading into the Great Hall. Mission accomplished. I resolutely tried to put him out of my mind, thinking of Susan and our plan. It was for reasons like this that we had to go through with it.  
  
~*~  
  
* * *  
  
AN: Well? Review me with comments, questions, concerns. This is my first real fanfiction, and also my first attempt to write any kind of sexual interaction. If it sounded really fake and stupid, let me know. I apologize for any mistakes, as the only one reading over this before I post it is myself. Suggestions will be appreciated and duly taken into consideration. Also, as I cannot seem to make my document load onto fanfiction.net properly, any help in that area would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chao, Hiraedd! 


End file.
